


Graceful Performer

by victuurikatsu



Series: YOI Drabbles [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: The look on his face was impenetrably concentrated, and Yuuri could not help but feel transfixed under Victor’s spell as he had for so many years. He watched as Victor made his way to the center of the rink, his right hand slowly careening up to his lips where the glint of gold on his ring finger met it. Yuuri brought his own up to kiss, a new ritual they’d taken up before a new skate.





	Graceful Performer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of Vitya Week 2018!

“Promise to watch me closely okay?” Victor said, his back to Yuuri as he glanced over intently.

The look on his face was impenetrably concentrated, and Yuuri could not help but feel transfixed under Victor’s spell as he had for so many years. He watched as Victor made his way to the center of the rink, his right hand slowly careening up to his lips where the glint of gold on his ring finger met it. Yuuri brought his own up to kiss, a new ritual they’d taken up before a new skate.

The music swelled in the space as Victor’s performance began, his theme for the season being Unconditional. When asked about his drive for the particular theme, Victor as always was coy about it, often telling the audience that they just had to watch and interpret on their own the message he was conveying. Of course they were all on high alert, dissecting his toe loops and flips, being completely enthralled by his Ina Bauer and spins.

Unlike the last few programs of his Senior career, Victor’s facial expressions had never been more pleasant, noticeably less forlorn. It almost appeared as if he was bursting with this newfound joy that he couldn’t wait to share with the world. Yuuri couldn’t help but notice the change in difficulty, one that he’d never seen Victor pull off before.

The flourishing climax of the program approached and Victor moved like an ethereal being, so soft and pure and technically sound. The most technical he’d ever been. His final move was a spin that enraptured, as if he was making his body into a tornado that was threatening to take in all that dared to come close enough. The pull was enough that Yuuri found him subconsciously taking a step into the rink from the kiss and cry, before being tugged back sharply by Yakov.

It was then that Yuuri realized Victor’s hands were clasped together, his gaze fallen directly on him. The look in his eyes absolutely undeniable, this program was based on his feelings of unconditional love and gratitude for Yuuri. He could feel his heart beating in tandem to the way Victor was rapidly breathing to bring himself back to normal after a vigorous program. The audience cheered, cried, repeated Victor’s name and threw all that they could at him. He opted to pick up a flower crown made of blue orchids and hydrangea along with an oversized plushie of what appeared to be Makkachin.

His smile was glorious and not the usual one he flashed when he knew he was in the spotlight. It was one Yuuri had often seen whenever something truly piqued Victor’s interest, the one that appeared when he was surprised, and the one that showed any time he said his name. Victor was at the kiss and cry and beaming in front of Yuuri who carefully took the Makkachin plush and adjusted quickly to the flash of lights that came their way.

“Get your score, Vitya. I’ll be waiting for you.” Yuuri said with a beaming smile.

Victor was handed his signature sports jacket and winked at the Japanese man before leaning over to peck him on the cheek. A small display of affection to make due for now to hold back the bigger display that would have to wait until later. Victor was whisked away to sit with Yakov patiently waiting for the tally and when it came it was astounding: a new world record and personal best. He’d done it, successfully skated a program that had all that he was at the moment that he gladly shared for all to view.

Due to their stringent competitive schedule, Victor and Yuuri decided against sharing a room but stretched the rules by assuring their rooms would always be next to each others. Sometimes it helped especially when Yuuri was under duress and just needed to collect his thoughts on his own, and sometimes it was torture because of how stubborn they both could be to allow a wall to keep them apart when they so badly wanted to be closer. Yuuri had just finished getting ready for the titular banquet when he heard a knock on the door.

Throwing it open with no reservation, he was as always stunned by the vision that was Victor. “You’re early!” Yuuri said breathlessly.

Victor chuckled and took a step into the room, his hands immediately going for Yuuri’s tie to straighten it against the new suit he had picked out for him. He sighed in content, “I’m so glad we finally burned that old suit.” He mused. “You’re stunning.”

It takes but two seconds for a blush to form on Yuuri’s cheeks, and another brief one before Victor crashed his lips on his. They moved in sync with each other, desperate and wanting, but Yuuri is the one to hold back, keeping Victor at arms length.

“We can’t, not until we make our appearance!” He exclaimed only to be attacked by another slew of kisses against his cheek.

Victor sighs and pouts knowing that he’s right but it didn’t make the longing die out any less. “Then until we can be alone again, praise me.”

Yuuri laughed ushering the Russian out of the room as they made their way down to the banquet hall. He made generous proclamations about how cool his program was, how his heart felt even more tethered to him than before, how the look on his face as he performed was something he wanted to think of forever because he was as always the most beautiful skater on the ice. By the time they finally joined the rest of the skaters, Victor was beyond smitten which made it harder to have him pulled away from Yuuri to speak with potential sponsors much to Yakov’s dismay.

When all the pleasantries and obligations were through, Victor and Yuuri reunited in the middle of the dance floor after Yuuri had served yet another humiliating loss to Yurio on their annual dance battles. His cheeks are stained red, the small hiccups that came out of him signaling he may have had one too many flutes of champagne, but still he moved with agile grace and takes Victor in with him. The spectators are always amazed at just how well they move together and for a moment it’s hard to look away.

“Did I take your breath away with this program?” Victor inquired.

Yuuri responded by doing the signature move that he knew took Victor’s own breath away from the very start, a dip. Victor’s face lit up as he laughed with glee, steadying a hand on Yuuri’s back as he did the same.

His blue eyes met honey brown ones filled with admiration, before Yuuri replied, “You’ve taken my breath away since the very first time I saw you.”

It’s enough to cause Victor Nikiforov, the most graceful performer of the evening to melt into a pile of mush. How would he handle the power that Katsuki Yuuri had over him? The only way he knew how, by continuing to dance the night away with him.


End file.
